Doux rêve
by Licht-sama
Summary: PWP Akakuro - Kuroko, pantelant, se retrouvant soudainement à califourchon sur Akashi et gémissant son prénom... Comment résister? (1er lemon!)


**Bonsoir! Tout d'bord, joyeux Anniversaire en retard Akashi! Car oui à l'heure où j'écris ça il est 00:03. Déception, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant! M'enfin bref. Ceci est un pwp mes amis, soit il n'y a aucune histoire, c'est juste un lemon! Alors âmes sensibles, homophobes ou tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ça passez votre chemin!**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est mon premier lemon, donc s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas trop dûr, ça m'a demandé BEAUCOUP d'efforts pour ne pas mourir de honte en l'écrivant!**

 **Donc voilà voilà, je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture! :D**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kuroko était là, devant lui. Akashi et lui se trouvait dans le gymnase de Rakuzan. Il le fixait de ses yeux bleus si clairs et impassibles d'ordinaire. Pourtant cette fois-ci, une lueur inhabituelle les habitait. Celle du désir. Sa bouche si délicate entrouverte, laissait échapper un souffle erratique. Il portait l'uniforme de basketball de Rakuzan, au plus grand plaisir d'Akashi. Une des bretelles avait glissé, laissant une de ses épaules complètement nue. Il ne voyait plus que cette chair délicate et blanche, paraissant si sucrée.

-Seijurou…

Il laissa son nom s'échapper dans un soupir alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Akashi, à Tokyo. Le rouge était maintenant à demi-couché, relevé seulement grâce à ses coudes, et le bleuté à califourchon sur lui. Kuroko leva sa main droite pour caresser la joue de son ancien capitaine et la glisser après dans sa nuque. Il plongea ensuite son visage dans le creux de son cou et lécha un bout de sa peau. Akashi eut des frissons à ce geste. Kuroko esquissa un sourire et commença à sucer et à mordre ce bout de peau qui se colora bien vite. Pendant ce temps-là, ses hanches avaient commencé à bouger lentement, de sorte que son amant le sentait se frotter contre lui et son ventre. Une fois le suçon terminé, il prit possession de la bouche du rouge qui ne se laissa pas faire et domina leur baiser. Le joueur fantôme était maintenant pantelant, et lâchait de temps en temps des gémissements bruyants. Akashi, jusque-là inactif, glissa ses mains sous son maillot. Kuroko rejeta sa tête en arrière face à cette alternative et agrippa les épaules d'Akashi dans une poigne faible. Le capitaine prit son temps pour caresser son torse avant de venir titiller ses tétons ce qui procura au bleuté une sensation irrésistible. Il lâcha un gémissement, surpris par le rouge et essayait de se retenir en vain alors qu'Akashi l'excitait encore plus. Celui-ci ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à sentir une bosse contre son ventre. Il s'approcha d'une des oreilles de son amant et lui susurra :

-Tu es sensible Tetsuya…

Celui-ci rougit, ce qui ne le fit rendre que plus qu'adorable. Il regarda Akashi, à moitié noyé dans le plaisir que lui procurait le rouge. Il commença à gémir son prénom sans cesse tandis que son amant avait retiré son maillot et suçait ses tétons tout en descendant ses mains en une caresse ardente vers son short. Il s'arqua soudainement en lâchant un cri lorsqu'Akashi saisit son membre dur. Son short ne tarda pas à suivre son maillot avec son boxer et, Kuroko, à se retrouver nu devant un Akashi au sourire plus que pervers et le dévorant de ses yeux affamés. Il fit un rapide mouvement de va et vient avec sa main ce qui fit de nouveau gémir son partenaire. L'élève de Rakuzan remarqua rapidement que Kuroko avait déjà sécrété son liquide pré-éjaculatoire, laissant supposer que la fin n'était pas loin. Il glissa alors trois de ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui gémissait faiblement, se remettant de son geste.

-Lèche, Tetsuya.

Celui-ci comprit vite le message et ne tarda pas à les sucer allègrement, les noyant dans sa salive. Son visage semi-conscient et sa bouche suçant ses doigts ne firent que rendre Akashi encore plus excité, maintenant beaucoup trop impatient de s'enfoncer dans le bleu.

-Ah…S…Sei…

-Oui Tetsuya ?

-Je… Je n'en peux plus…

Akashi eut un petit rire avant de presser l'un de ses doigts contre l'intimité du bleu. Le plus petit lâcha un cri muet, ses mains se crispant sur les épaules d'Akashi.

-Détends-toi Tetsuya…

Et avec ça il fit bouger son doigt sournoisement afin de trouver le point de plaisir de son amant. Point qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver d'ailleurs quand Kuroko cria soudainement. Avec prudence, Akashi inséra les deux autres doigts un à un puis les fit bouger à l'intérieur pour habituer son partenaire à la sensation.

-Aah…Aah… Main… Maintenant Sei… Ah !

-Tu vas me sentir, crois-moi… Lâcha-t-il, lui aussi excité au maximum.

Il retira ses doigts, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir au bleu qui commença à le réclamer immédiatement. Le rouge se dépêcha d'enlever son pantalon et boxer mais eut à peine le temps de défaire quelques boutons de sa chemise que Kuroko se pressait déjà contre lui et son érection. Il allongea son partenaire qui écarta tout de suite ses jambes pour emprisonner la taille de son ancien capitaine. Celui-ci maintenant trop obnubilé par leur plaisir, s'enfonça en son Tetsuya. Ils s'arquèrent tous les deux, gémissants à l'unisson.

-Si serré… Tetsuya…

Il attendit un peu, que son amant se sentent bien, puis au signe de tête de Kuroko, il commença ses va et vient. C'était si chaud et si serré que Akashi crut défaillir. Il retrouva le point de plaisir du bleu et commença à accélérer, le tapant à chaque fois. Ils n'en pouvaient plus et le joueur fantôme criait maintenant à chaque mouvement d'Akashi.

-S...Sei !

-Qu'y… Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Plus vite ! dit-il dans un long gémissement.

Alors Akashi y mit toute sa force, s'enfonçant en lui avec ivresse. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au bord de l'orgasme, s'embrassant quand Akashi poussa une dernière fois et les fit jouir tous deux. Kuroko éjaculant sur leurs deux ventres, et le rouge dans Kuroko. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se séparer et tomber essoufflés tous les deux sur le lit d'Akashi. Celui-ci allait embrasser son amant quand il se réveilla.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, et se retrouva dans sa chambre. A la seule différence qu'il n'y avait nulle part son ancien coéquipier, et qu'il se sentait humide dans son caleçon. Il se releva et comprit enfin. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il soupira, le week-end prochain, son petit-ami Tetsuya venait, et ils le feraient ! Pensa Akashi, déterminé.


End file.
